The Finish Line
by ThankfulPotterhead
Summary: "Harry, you are so loved, so loved. Harry mamma loves you, dada loves you. Harry be safe, be strong. the last words spoken out of Lily Potter's mouth to her son. She reached the Finish Line. Lily's life from the beginning to the end. * ON HIATUS*
1. Part One: Welcome Lily

**A/N: I have wanted to do a story about Lily for like ever and finally I got the creative juices flowing :) R&R please **

**The Finish Line**

**Lily's Beginning**

"Push! Push! Push!" screamed the doctor as he prepared for the birth of a new born. The cry of a small child filled the room. "Congratulations Mrs. and Mr. Evans, you have a beautiful baby girl," said the Doctor handing the newborn over to her parents with a smile.

"Who's that mommy?" the little flower known as Petunia asked.

"Why Petunia dear, this is Lily, your new baby sister," Mrs. Evans asked smiling at her two little flowers. "She looks weird." Petunia said her little two year old mind taking over.

"Petunia!" said Mr. Evans shocked that he would even hear such a thing from his daughters little mouth. He was going to start again but was suddenly waved down by his wife. "Petunia, when a baby is born they look like this from the start," Mrs. Evans exclaimed, lifting petunia up into her arms.

"Do they look like that when they reach the finish line?" Petunia asked. As soon as this was said everyone in the room smiled and even got a laugh from one of the doctors.

"I have to say no to that my dear little flower, the finish line is the very end," Mr. Evans said smiling as he lifted his oldest flower in his arms.

That was the beginning.

**A/N: What did you think? I vote review? xD thanks for reading :)**


	2. Mother Daughter Time

**A/N: A shout out to ****luckintheair ****and ****xSoulFighterx**** for reviewing and making my heart fill up with happiness :) I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

_Mother Daughter Time_

"Mommy, can you read to me?" Petunia asked getting out one of her picture books.

"I'm sorry dear I have to feed Lily, put her to bed, and then tidy because Grandma is coming over," said Mrs. Evans scurrying around.

"Well after that can you?" said Petunia the puppy dog eyes coming out.

"I promise my little flower; I will read to you at some point today," Mrs. Evans said kneeling down to look her eldest daughter in the eye.

"Okay, mommy," said Petunia smiling.

_Later That Evening_

"Amelia, you really need to clean these windows they are covered with little fingerprints," Cecelia Evans said.

"Yes, I know mother I just didn't get to it today, Lily was a bit fussy and the house was a mess," said Amelia Evans.

"Get yourself a maid then dear. With John always at work, and two little girls to look after, and the house a mess, honey you have to much weight on your shoulders," said Cecelia concern in her voice.

"I know mother, I just don't know what to do with myself these days. Lily and Petunia are both my daughters but they seem like two different people. A few days ago I was with the girls outside in the field and Lily was with me and Petunia was picking flowers. She came up to me and handed Lily and I a dandelion," Amelia stopped seeing the confused look on her mother's face.

"Continue," said Cecelia waving her on.

"When Petunia put the dandelion in Lily's hands, every second petal turned white and the flower was originally yellow," Amelia said shaking her head.

"Sweetie, that must be a coincidence." Said Cecelia said raising her eyebrows.

"Mother I swear it was not. Then I had to go and get Petunia to come and have lunch on the grass with us, and when I got back I saw Lily with a caterpillar in her hands, she cupped her hands over it, then a few moments later she opened them and out came a butterfly." Amelia said with a hint of disbelief.

"Amelia, you have a magical child," her mother said smiling.

"Oh mom, you and I both know that magic isn't real. Lily is just special," said Amelia smiling.

_That she is Mrs. Evans, your little flower is as special as it gets._

**A/N: There you go another chapter my darlings :) I am not an author who will wait for reviews I can't promise to update regularly but I will try, whatever comes to mind. Anyway speaking of reviews, how about you send me one ;) come on you know you want to. You will get cookies! Virtual ones! Speaking of virtual cookie reviewing, xSoulFighterx and luckintheair, here you go (::) (::)**


	3. Lily's musical magic

**A/N: Thank you so much everybody who have continued with this story, it truly means a lot to me. I have had writers block since my last update and I have been really busy but finally, at 11:00 at night I got over my writers block and the ideas started to flow. Thank you ****Whitestar2000**** for adding this to your favourites. I am truly sorry for the late update thank you everyone who has reviewed you make my heart melt :) anyway, ENJOY!**

Chapter Three

Lily's musical magic

_Four Years Later_

Lily Evans was sitting on a wooden bench in front of a piano, with her eyes closed. Her small hands were above the white keys but not touching them but they were making a sound. Each of her fingers was going down as the piano keys were, but she wasn't touching, she was simply pressing on the air while humming to herself. Suddenly the six year old flower jumped and opened her eyes as she heard a voice from outside of the hardwood door.

"Lily? Where are you?" her eight year old sister Petunia called.

"Tuney, I'm in here." Lily called closing her eyes once more.

"Well what are you doing?"

"I'm playing the piano."

"No you're not your hands aren't even touching the keys," said Petunia walking over to her sister.

"I may not be touching the keys but can't you hear that?" Lily said softly

Petunia Evans walked cautiously towards the piano and saw that Lily was playing the piano but wasn't touching anything. Her eyes started to widen and she ran from the room to her mother.

"Mother, Lily's playing the piano!" cried Petunia her eyes widened in fear.

"Petunia dear I hardly think that playing a piano is such a fearful thing," Amelia said bemused.

"But she wasn't touching the keys!" screamed Petunia.

"Now dear I think it is time for lunch can you go get your father and Lily please?"

**A/N: this was a filler chapter I am sorry if you did not find it interesting but the musical action will come in the future :) review if you want it is your choice :) for the next chapter I need your advice, should I do one more magical moment when she is young? Or skip to when Lily meets Severus.**


	4. Lily's POV

**A/N: I have officially decided Severus will meet the two flowers next chapter. Now as for all of you, thank you for reading/following/reviewing/ and adding this story to your favourites I really truly appreciate it :) enjoy!**

**The Finish Line**

**Chapter Four**

**Lily's POV **

Whenever Petunia and I go to the park in Spinner's End I always notice this boy lurking behind the trees. Petunia never notices she doesn't notice anything really. He wears patched up robes, and he is a bit scrawny looking with pale skin, and black oily hair. I think he goes by the name of Snape.

Some may say his hair is greasy, but it only appears that way in the sun. Tuney always teases him and tells me that he is creepy, but there is good in everyone.

He can do things that not many people can do. I've seen him make leaves fly by waving his hands and he can make grass twirl. It all seem too good to be true, it seems surreal, almost magical. I am able to make things move without touching them, and change the colours of flowers just by snapping my fingers. I wonder if I am like him.

Tuney always gets scared when I do things out of the ordinary but I don't see what the problem is. Mother says I'm gifted, that I'm special, and that the flower that I am named after is special, but isn't everyone?

**A/N: so what did you think? Don't say it to yourself ;) there's a button there for a reason :)**


	5. Severus Meets the Flowers

**A/N: Here comes Severus anyway thank you for continuing to read I really appreciate it :) review if you want, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: you little poo face, just because I'm not J.K. Rowling doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face! xD just kidding but sadly I still don't own Harry Potter :,(**

**The Finish Line**

**Chapter Five**

**Severus Meets the Flowers **

It was a breezy day in Spinner's End, the sun was shining, the leaves were blowing, and it was a perfect day to go outside. Three children were at a nearby park, two girls and one boy. If you saw the two girls together, you wouldn't see a relation, for the girls looked and acted nothing alike. Petunia was the eldest, she had straight dark chestnut brown hair and her eyes matched. Lily however was younger than Petunia by two years, she had fiery crimson hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Lily was wearing a light blue polka-dotted dress while Petunia was wearing a green one. The pair of them were inseparable.

The boy however had oily black hair, pale skin, and shabby robes; he went by the name of Severus Snape. While the girls were laughing and swinging, Severus however was spying on them behind one of the trees nearby. Lily started to swing higher and higher than Petunia, her fiery red hair catching the wind, whilst Petunia was not far behind. The young flowers seemed to be fighting about something, with Lily having the upper hand.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two.

But Lily had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skywards with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared, like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, and landing far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to!"

Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals in the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, and then leapt up her hands on her hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily giggling. "Tuney, look at his, watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and though the girls did not know it, Snape. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Snape lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lilt waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, and then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it on the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backwards towards the swings, but Lily though clearly startled, remained where she was. Snape seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of colour mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily.

Snape had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?

"You're…. you're a witch," whispered Snape.

She looked affronted.

"_That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned, nose in the air, and marched off towards her sister.

"No!" said Snape, emotions filling his face. He hurried after the girls fearing he lost them.

The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles as though it was the safe place in tag.

"You _are_," said Severus to Lily. "You _are_ a witch. I have been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I am a wizard."

Petunia's laugh was like cold water.

"Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "I know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down in Spinner's End down by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," said Severus, hot and uncomfortable and dirty- haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on _you,_ anyway," he added spitefully, "_you're _a Muggle."

Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate and his face showed bitter disappointment. For he had been planning this moment ever since he saw Lily's magical abilities, but his plan had all gone wrong.

**A/N: like I said, in the last chapter, there is a button there for a reason ;) I hope you enjoyed it :) you all are so lucky xD two updates in one day ;)**


End file.
